Whack Your Boss
Whack Your Boss is an independent flash game and is one of the many installments in the "Whack It" series of game. In this game, the player chooses various items on screen to beat up their boss, usually in a brutal or grotesque manner. This video was uploaded on April 10th, 2015 and was the 268th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Renae, Sydney, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The girls begin the game and listen to the boss talking to the employee, the girls playing along with the dialogue and being annoyed with the boss's comments. The girls eventually realize that he keeps on talking until they click on something in the office. They choose the scissors on the desk and watch as the employee slits the boss's throat open and a torrent of blood rushes out of his neck, spraying all over the office and leaving an outline of the employee. Andrea likes it and is a little shocked by it, while Mackenzie jokes that no one will ever know who killed the boss due to the outline of the employee on the wall. The employee then sits down and listens to a calming audio, Renae saying that it sounds nice, as the girls clicking the reset button. The girls then choose the vase, Renae predicting that the employee will shove it up the boss's butt, but he grabs it, smashes it, and stabs the boss with it repeatedly. Sydney and Mackenzie both cringe at this act of violence, while Andrea is satisfied by the death. Andrea then gets into it a little bit, as she laughs at the possibilities of what might happen next. The girls click on the umbrella, which the employee grabs the boss and impales him with the umbrella, Mackenzie saying that it was relatively quiet and could've been done without anyone knowing. Andrea notes the it looked like an Alien kill and that she can just blame it on the Aliens. The girls choose the briefcase next and watch as the employee smashes the boss's head with it. The boss then falls onto the briefcase, Mackenzie and Andrea both wanting the employee to "close it". He does and smashes the boss's head by closing the briefcase and stomping on the boss's head repeatedly. Mackenzie comments that she would pick up the briefcase and nonchalantly walk out with the boss's body trailing behind. They then click on the clock and see another employee throw the clock at the boss's head, as the employee smashes the boss with the clock. Andrea loves every minute of it, as the murder ends with the employee giving the other employee a thumbs up. They then choose the cubicle wall and watch as the employee takes the boss outside of the cubicle and fights him, scaring off an employee. Mackenzie is left speechless, while Renae says she wants to see what's happening before seeing the boss and the employee enter and exit the cubicle. Sydney later sees another employee leaving her cubicle an notices that her skirt was very short, as the murder ends with the employee throwing the boss through the cubicle wall. Sydney comments that the employee is weird, as Andrea laughs and jokes that "murder is exhausting". The girls then choose the dagger, where the employee stabs the boss and slices him, the boss's guts falling out. The girls are shocked by this, as the employee stabs the boss with the dagger in the neck and the boss falls on his own guts. Sydney jokes that it's like what happens in Happy Wheels all the time, as Mackenzie giggles and comments that it is by far the best one. The girls click on the water cooler and watch as the employee drowns the boss with it. Renae comments that he could just drink it and he'd be fine, as Mackenzie looks on speechless. Later the girls choose the stapler and watch the employee smack the boss with it before ending the kill with stapling his head, Mackenzie is shocked by the final touch. Andrea comments that what the employee should've done is take his two weeks notice and stapled it to the boss's forehead. The girls choose the pen and watch the employee stab the boss in the back of the neck, Sydney calling it cowardly, as the employee stabbed the boss from behind. The girls then choose the trash can and the employee smashed the boss with it, the boss threatening to fire the employee and having him arrested. The employee continues to smash the boss with the trash can until the boss dies, the girls joking that he can't arrest them if he is dead. The girls choose the golf club and watch as the employee beats the boss with it, Sydney and Andrea noting that the kill takes a while. Afterwards, the girls choose and watch as the employee smashes the boss's head with a lamp, though the boss is still alive, so the employee takes off the boss's shoes. This concerns the girls, as the employee takes the broken lamp and places it on the boss's foot and turns it on, electrocuting the boss. The girls then choose the ruler and watch as the employee simply flicks it towards the boss's head and impales him. Afterwards, Sydney comments that she likes how the employee is more worried about his colleagues watching him play games and not his dead boss on the floor. The girls choose the filing cabinet and listens to the boss talking about the files, Andrea getting annoyed and wanting him to die quickly. They then click on the filing cabinet again and watch the employee crush the boss's head with the door. Andrea comments that she can hear the skull being crushed, as Mackenzie cringes at the sound effects. Afterwards, the boss's body falls from the cabinet leaving the head in the drawer, Andrea wanting the employee to keep it as a trophy. They then choose the chair and watch as the employee makes the boss sit on it and place duct tape over the boss's mouth. The employee then takes off his belt, Renae feeling a bit awkward about it, but the employee uses it to tie the boss to the chair. The employee then rolls the boss out of the cubicle, Andrea already knowing what's going to happen, as the employee pushes the boss out of the window. Afterwards, The girls choose the cabinet on the all, where the employee struggles to rip it off. He then decides to just smash the boss's head against it, Andrea finding it hilarious. The girls then choose the keyboard as the last kill and watch as the employee smashes the boss with the keyboard, Andrea enjoying every smack. The employee then breaks the keyboard and shoves it in boss's mouth and stomps on his head, Mackenzie being taken by surprise by this turn of events, Renae saying that she wouldn't do that to her keyboard. The game then ends, Sydney and Andrea noticing that the kills was all in the employee's head. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015